


In Different Directions

by ThatHCWriter



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Character Study, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Duke Thomas Needs a Hug, Duke Thomas is a Batfamily Member, Duke Thomas-centric, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Growing Up, Insanity, Moving On, My First Work in This Fandom, Parent-Child Relationship, Short One Shot, songfic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter
Summary: Duke Thomas pays a visit to his parents.
Relationships: Duke Thomas & Bruce Wayne, Duke Thomas & Elaine Thomas, Duke Thomas & His Family
Kudos: 18





	In Different Directions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into the batfam, and I wanted to focus on Duke. He doesn't get nearly enough love, so I hope this is a nice piece of content for those of you looking! 
> 
> Title and inspo from "Birds" by Imagine Dragons. 
> 
> Also, have tissues. Just FYI.

It was a little after dusk when Duke sat down in that cold, white hallway, his nose filling quickly with the stench of antiseptics. Slowly healing bruises still lined his face from a run in with the Riddler the previous week and his body felt heavy and worn, yearning for a moment of quiet. A moment of life before. 

Before he lost his family. 

Before he got in over his head. 

Before everything went to hell. 

He sagged down in his chair, eyes fixed on the room he was a mere glass panel away from being inside of. Before him, he saw two beds, one on each wall, with a man and a woman tied to them with thick leather restraints. The woman was laying as flat as a corpse, as if she was posed by a taxidermist. The man, however, was craning his neck with violent force toward the door, spewing loud nonsensical growls from his mouth. Duke swallowed, leaning forward and pressing the newly installed microphone button. 

“Hi mom. Hi dad.” No reaction. Duke didn’t know if that broke his heart or took a weight off of his shoulders. As badly as he wanted his mother to suddenly spring up from her bed, and his father to quiet down and turn to him, he wasn’t sure if that was worth facing the blind, indiscriminate rage that had wiped out any semblance of tenderness from their eyes. 

He noticed then that his hands were shaking. He wanted to pinch himself, like he did every time this happened, but that wasn’t going to make things easier. He’d given up hope of waking up to find his very normal, very caring parents at his door, looking on with concern. That dream had been wounded since his days in the foster care system, but seeing his parents like this time and time again shot it dead. 

“I came because I have something to tell you,” He took a deep, steadying breath, casting his eyes down to the metal table, “This is gonna be my last visit for a while.” A sob bubbled up in his throat, but he stifled it, the idea that this was the right decision casting over his doubt. “I have a mentor, now,” he said darkly, “A place to go. I don’t have to move anymore.” He stared at the symbol on his cuff, rubbing it as if to siphon its strength. “Now I have a real shot at helping you. At getting the bastard who did this to you.” He smiled to himself, looking back up at the room. 

No change. No response. No progress. 

Nothing new.

He hated how normal that felt. 

Duke sighed heavily, pressing a kiss to his hand and then to the glass. He let his palm linger there for a moment, a childish sense of need coursing through him. He couldn’t move in that moment, the part of him that was still seven years old and still needed his parents to be here told him to stay, to enjoy it. 

But the new side of Duke won out. With a heavy heart and a deep breath, he stepped out of the room, vowing that no matter what he’d find a way to see them, the real them, again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world!


End file.
